


震怒之日

by Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot



Category: Inception (2010), John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, Emotional Baggage, Gun Violence, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Psychological Trauma, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Revenge, Stream of Consciousness
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot
Summary: 有人夺走了Arthur最重要的东西。他们宣称有债必要偿，却忘了有仇亦须报。[John Wick AU]*⚠️： 英文版已经更新，增加和删减了一些内容。以英文版为最终版本。
Relationships: Arthur & Eames (Inception), Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	震怒之日

我凭我的永生起誓：我若磨我闪亮的刀，手掌审判之权，就必报复我的敌人，报应恨我的人。

——希伯来圣经，申命记（32:41）

他在后背接触到大理石地板的瞬间勾住袭击者的小腿，在对方失去重心跪下的同时弹起身，抄起一边装满军火的银色手提箱狠狠从左方给他的太阳穴一击，在对方的头颅因为惯性而歪向一边时接着连续猛击他的咽喉，接着用手提箱给了他的后脑一个重击。他的袭击者立刻倒在了地板上，后脑勺上有一个深深凹陷下去的洞。

他从地板的另一边捡起在战斗中被甩出去的那把Heckler & Koch P2000, 迅速塞到身后。 _Eames的枪。_

有更多的杀手正在涌来。手表传来的指针走动声和他的心跳声重叠在一起，仿佛是审判日前天使军团的合唱。他拿起地上属于自己的那把突击步枪，从曾经价值三千刀的Attolini西装内侧口袋掏出弹夹换上，动作行云流水。

子弹如暴雨般射向他的位置，擦着他六百美金的Santoni皮鞋将地板打出一个个小坑。突击步枪和手提箱的额外重量对那位身型高瘦的杀手的速度没有丝毫影响。有几个人埋伏在玻璃门外，但他比他们要发现地更早。

_Ein._

_心脏。_

_Zwei_

_额头。_

_Dier._

_左眼。_

黑暗中的人影应声而倒，就像电子游戏中的角色。他冒着大雨一头冲进横在人行道上的Corvette, 点火，油门，跑车咆哮着如出膛的炮弹般朝着地平线驶去。

_就快了。_

_120mph._

他向左急打方向盘，与一辆迎面而来的巴士擦肩而过。雨刷疯狂地擦着他的玻璃，但远远不及暴雨坠落的速度。街边的霓虹灯光反射在玻璃上，世界变成了一个万花筒。

_150mph._

鸣笛声此起彼伏。但他根本不在乎。他从后视镜里看到有人追了上来。他伸手从副驾驶上抓起一把Benelli M2半自动霰弹枪，对着后方反手就是一枪。巨大的枪响震荡着他的耳膜。他的后玻璃被炸成了碎片，随之被炸掉的还有身后追踪者的脑袋。

_195mph._

_来吧。_ 他在心里怒吼。

——接着一切天翻地覆。

黑色的Corvette被浪潮般的冲击力掀翻，高高飞起，在半空中几乎是以慢动作翻了两圈后才重重倒着落在地上。他的耳内嗡嗡作响，面孔被碎玻璃划出数道细小的血痕。他想起身，但倒挂着的身体被安全气囊压着。疼痛在他的肋骨和左腿尖叫着。血和汽油的味道开始在狭小的空间内弥漫。 _移动！现在_ ！他命令自己的身体。但每动一下疼痛便在他的肌肉和骨头中翻滚。、

与此同时，他听见了车门被打开和子弹上膛的声音。

他用尽全力移动，但是他的意识正在脱离他的身体。透过眼角的余光他看到躺在他右下方的霰弹枪。 _Eames。Eames._ 他默念着那个名字，竭尽最后的力气伸出右臂向下去够那把枪，尽管这个动作牵连到的每一个细胞都在疼痛。他滴着血的手指张开，再一点点，再那么一点点儿，他就能够到了——

在指尖在触到冰冷金属的那一刻，他的意识彻底滑入了黑暗。

**

_枪响的一刹那Arthur闭上了眼睛。布宜诺斯艾利斯安静了几秒，接着他听到一声带着英国口音的咒骂。_

_他在一双手摸到他脖子上时猛地睁开了眼睛，将对方掀翻在地。_ _Arthur_ _跨坐在他上方，毫不犹豫地对着身下人的下巴就是一击。对方迅速闪开，让他的指关节打在水泥地上，这叫他低声叫了出来。_

_那人突然绕到了他身后，将他刚刚拿到Glock 17的手臂扭到身后，另一只肌肉强健的手臂死死锁住他的咽喉。他的手臂被扭到的瞬间发出了熟悉的脱臼的脆响，他吃痛地叫出声来，下意识地松开手指，手枪自然地落到地上，被身后人一脚踢到一边。“_ _嚯，就是这样 (that’s the spirit)，为我叫出来吧，Darling._ _”那人咬着他的耳朵，以一种下流的语气说。_

_他妈的变态。_ _Arthur_ _在心里啐了一口。“放开我。”_

_“我更喜欢你现在这样的状态，甜心。”身后那人愉快地说，_

_“那现在就把我做了吧 (then do it)。”_ _Arthur_ _咬紧牙关。“现在就杀了我。”_

_“噢，pet, 我可有很多想和你_ ** _ **做**_** _的事儿。”那人继续说，他妈的为什么他非要把_ _Arthur_ _说的每一句话都赋予一层性含义？“杀死你，however，不在我的清单上。”_

_“那么就放开我。”_ _Arthur_ _从牙缝出挤出来这么一句。_

_“如果我现在放开你，你会杀了我吗？“_

_Arthur_ _沉默。他的大脑飞速运转着，企图找出离开这个诡异情况的最佳方案。_

_“签了这个，我就放你走。”_

_后面人松开了他脱臼的手臂，把一个金属物品扔到他眼前。_

_Arthur_ _全身绷紧了。”血誓印记（The Marker）.”_

_“没错，亲爱的。”英国杀手欢快地道，“你欠我一条命呢。”_

_这情况还能变得更加糟糕吗？_ _Arthur_ _当然知道_ _血誓印记_ _对于他们的含义。它是一种契约的具像化，就像是上帝带给摩西的十诫石板，或是作为社交货币而使用的金币。即便是职业杀手也是服务业的一种。承诺——不管是对客户还是对同行——都是与性命同等重要的存在。 **每一份债都必要偿。你不尊重印记，或是杀死债主，或者企图逃跑——那么面对的只有死路一条。这就是他们的规矩。**_

_“为什么你要救我？”他的嗓音干哑。气管被压住造成的呼吸困难。“我不觉得这是出于你乐善好施的本性。”_

_男人大笑。“当然不是，pet。我只是不忍心看到你漂亮的小脑袋被打爆而已。再说了，你躺在地上的样子真的很性感。”_

_Arthur_ _宁可直接被那个希腊杀手射穿脑袋也不愿意跟这男人立下契约。毕竟那人还算是个可敬的对手，而不是个不知道从哪儿冒出来的下流坯子。但他的咽喉还被锁着。他恨这种受制于人的感觉——正因为他是道上最好的杀手，意味着他极少，极少受制于人，所以他才更讨厌这种感觉。_

_“我，Arthur Cohen, 在此立誓：我理解并遵守此印记所代表的一切条约与携带的责任。在我在世之际，_ _如若_ _——“他停住了，另外一个杀手接上：”William Eames。”——天杀的不列颠人——“_ _William Eame_ _s有朝一日需要我的服务，我必将回应他的召唤，成为他的枪与剑。在契约被履行前我将终结一切可能威胁到我债主人性命的个人方面的行为。我_ _理解并_ _接受任何违反契约造成的后果。”他伸出那只没脱臼的手臂，让徽章上方的针尖刺穿拇指指尖，接着把血指印印在徽章左边的一侧。_

_“谢谢，亲爱的。”_

_Eames_ _终于松开了他。_ _Arthur 阴沉地注视着_ _他吹了个口哨，在_ _让血誓印记在指间_ _溜了一圈再满意地把金属徽章收进口袋，动作灵活地仿佛指关节涂了松节油。_

_Arthur_ _转身就想走，但_ _Eames_ _抓住了他——脱臼的那只胳膊，混账东西——_

_他刚想发作，英国杀手便打断了他，”忍一下，小乖乖。“他找到脱臼的节点，以一种极为粗暴的方式将他的关节复了位。_ _Arthur_ _忍着没叫出声，保持住最后一丁点自尊。“不客气。”他冲_ _Arthur_ _眨了一下眼睛。_

_Arthur_ _想要给那灰绿色的眼睛来上那么一枪。但他又想起了那该死的印记。也许他应该试着在接下来的任务里被杀掉的。毕竟死人无需还债。_

_**_

_Arthur_ _没有在接下来的任务里试图被杀掉。相反地，他杀别人。快速，高效，狠戾。他昂贵的定制防弹西装的衣角随着身体动作划过空气时造成的气流几乎能把他的敌手斩成两截。那些冰冷的金属火器仿佛他肢体的延伸。藏在赌桌底下的暗杀者击落了他手里的自动步枪，但美国杀手回身一个漂亮的回旋踢就将他的下颚骨粉碎。他拿走他的武器，用暗杀者自己的子弹结束了他的生命。潜藏着的还有一个人。但_ _Arthur_ _头也没抬地就是一枪，然后便是重物倒地的声音。_

_啊，_ _Arthur_ _剪裁合身的三件套上甚至没有沾上一丝血滴。他的头发甚至也没有散乱，还好好地被发胶固定着，利落地顺在脑后。这几乎是违背物理法则的。他这么想。他喜欢杀人时的_ _Arthur_ _，特别是他杀人时身体动作的线条。他希望他带来了他的素描本，这样他就可以把那肩膀的曲线，纤细的腰线和被西装裤下的包裹着的完美臀部永远收藏。_

_然后_ _Arthur_ _站在一地尸体中，_ _略微侧头朝他的方向投来一眼。脖颈弧度优美，_ _唇角弯曲，露出一个一闪而逝的小小酒窝，钢琴家的手指还攥在夺来的M1911上。赌场昏暗的灯光打在他头上，衬地他像个_ **_**他妈的复仇天使。** _ **

**__ **

_“去睡吧，_ _Mr. Eames_ _。_ _”_ _他说。_

_Eames_ _知道他已经死了。从他无可救药地爱上_ _Arthur_ _开始。这种炽热的感情会将任何人燃烧殆尽。更别提在当事人都是职业杀手的情况下。如果莎士比亚在世，这定会成为下一部传世悲剧的绝佳素材。_

_操我的生活。他几乎笑出声了。血誓印记在他靠近心脏处的衬衫口袋内燃烧着。_

_**_

_Eames_ _总是喜欢把自己卷入致命的危险中。_

_没错，他们都是职业杀手。危险对于他们来说就跟吃饭或者睡觉一般常见。流血更是家常便饭。_

_但如果你想在这行混得足够久的话，你起码得知道该如何以最小的风险_ **_**幸存。** _ ** _Arthur_ _无法理解_ _Eames_ _究竟是怎么作为一个职业杀手混那么久的。他们是截然相反的两种人。_ _Arthur_ _在执行任务前必须做好事先规划。他需要知道一切信息，这样才能全身而退。但_ _Eames_ _不是。他喜欢一头扎进危险中，然后全靠临时发挥。他对待自己的生命令人震惊地随便，这也解释了那些面目可憎的花纹衬衫的和他糟透了的时尚品味的来源。你不能指望一个不认真对待自己生命的人严肃地对待自己的打扮，是不是？_

_该死的亡命之徒。_

_Arthur_ _砰砰两枪干掉那个准备偷袭_ _Eames_ _的家伙，“你到底有什么问题？！”_ _  
_

_“我喜欢和你说话，Darling.不过现在真的不是一个好时机。” 英国人随意地说。_

_“我可没兴趣死在这儿。”他冷冰冰地回应。“我更没兴趣每次都过来做那个帮你擦屁股的人。”_

_“你没必要来。” E_ _ames_ _眯起眼睛。“这不是你的任务。”_

_“我得保证你不在履行契约前死掉。”他感到怒气在胸腔内膨胀。_

_“我以为你讨厌被那个徽章束缚呢，毕竟我死了的话，你就自由了，_ _Darling_ _。”他假惺惺地冲_ _Arthur_ _笑。现在他们正在街上跑着，前方不远处就是Cobb所有的Continental Hotel分部，这至少能为他们争取到一点儿时间。一旦你进了旅馆，所有的杀人活动都必须暂停。这是一个专门提供给杀手们的安全屋。_

_他们订了两间房。_ _Eames_ _当然再一次把他们所处的情况往性的方向发展，坚持他们只需要开一间房来省金币。_ _Arthur_ _照例无视了他。他告诉_ _Eames_ _他要去底下的酒吧喝一杯便离开了。他甚至不知道自己为什么要给出一个解释。在他喝完第三杯的时候一只手搭上了他的肩膀。他下意识地躲开，然后发现是_ _Eames_ _。_

_“美人，一个人找乐子？”他冲他诱惑地一笑。_

_“听着，_ _Eames_ _，我是一个非常专注，非常投入，不达目的不罢休的人。”_ _Arthur_ _忽略了他调戏自己的企图。“你知道我的名声。_ **_**我欠债必偿，有仇必报** _ ** _。我也许并不喜欢被一个陌生人半胁迫着签下一个我没有控制权的契约，但过去的已经过去，而且我确实得感谢你当时从那个杀手中救了我一命。真的，谢谢你。”他抿了一口酒，“我知道契约并没有规定我有保护你的义务，但是这并不意味着我乐意见到你死去。”他知道那男人正凝视着他，视线让他觉得脸热，十分地不自在。又补充了一句。“至少在契约结束之前你给我好好活着。”_

_“那么在我_ **_**用** _ ** _了你之后呢？” 他懒洋洋地靠在吧台，还是带着那种_ _Eames_ _式的，意味深长的微笑，带着枪茧的手指略过_ _Arthur_ _的手指。他触电般地缩回手。这加深了他的尴尬，又有些恼怒。他到底有没有在听他讲话？_

_“你做任何你想做的事，你想拿自己的生命去赌我也不会再管你，那时候我们都会自由了。”他又喝了一口，以掩饰他的气愤。_

_“Whatever you say, love. ”_ _Eames_ _伸手摸了摸他的头发，然后离开了，留_ _Arthur_ _一个人僵硬地坐在原位发呆。_

_**_

_下一次他们再度相遇的时候_ _Arthur_ _正在伦敦进行一场大屠杀。这一切完全超出了他的计划。他从来不喜欢集体枪战。他的做事风格完美主义，习惯于快攻快撤，浪费一颗多余的子弹都是犯罪的行为。_

_而现在他的计划都被打乱了。他犯了一个错误。因为他走神了。而这全怪那个没有品味的不列颠混球。实际上，他不清楚自己究竟是在生_ _Eames_ _还是他自己的气，又或许是因为Nash的背叛而愤怒，又或者是他纯粹不喜欢这个生产了_ _Eames_ _的国家。怒火在他的血液里乱窜，将他的理智燃烧殆尽。他把那件两千刀的Brioni扔在地上，还有深蓝色花纹的领带，脱到只剩下西装马甲和经典的白色衬衫。做完这一切他意识到了他像谁。但他已经不在乎了。他需要这个。_

_Glock的子弹将一个帮派份子的脑浆打在博物馆的玻璃罩上。他纵身翻到一台巨大的雕塑后躲避来自各个角落的射击，瞄准其中一人换弹夹的的空隙冲到了另一个展间，在里面呆着的俄罗斯黑帮成员能够按下板机的前一刻用一个过肩摔把他砸到地板，夺去他的Walther和_ _Glock_ _双枪射击，将涌进来的几名俄罗斯人统统干掉。结束时他没忘往地上压着的人的额头补上一枪子弹。_

_他在潜行到文艺复兴展馆的时候被拦腰放倒。这是个大块头，他揪住美国人的领子转了一圈，然后用惯性将他狠狠甩到一个放着珍贵速写手稿的玻璃柜上，让他摔在一地玻璃碎屑中。_

_“看着吧，我要把你丢入地狱。”那人用俄语冲他嘶吼。_

_“抱歉，Mate，暂时还不能让你那样做。”俄罗斯人一个趔趄，_ _Arthur_ _看着他转过身就是一个左钩拳，但他的手臂被什么东西缠住了，消除了攻击。他怒吼着挥起另一只拳头，英国口音的那个人轻松地将手里的带子一转，就把他的双臂锁住了，那人接着一个转身把他摔在地上，然后他闪电般从后腰抽出一把Heckler & Koch P2000_ ** **，**** 消除了地面的威胁。

 _Arthur_ _盯着他看，“那是我的领带。”_

_Eames_ _低头，这才注意到死人被领带锁住的双臂。他只是耸耸肩。“别担心，我会给你带条新的。”他龇牙一笑，“都不夸奖一下吗？”_

_“I’m impressed,_ _Eames_ _.” 他讽刺地回答，无视了后者伸过来助他起身的手。_

_Eames_ _看上去毫不介意。“Your condescension, as always, is much appreciated, thank you, Arthur. ”_

_Arthur_ _忍住想要踹他膝盖的冲动。现在还不是时候。他告诉自己。_

_“所以，你的计划是什么？”_ _Eames_ _问。_

_“没有计划。”他干巴巴地回应。_

_Eames_ _挑起一边眉毛，仿佛发现新大陆一般。“泥棍子居然没有计划就跑出来杀人了。这是天启的预兆，是不是？”_

_Arthur_ _冷漠地看着他痛心疾首的表演。“难道你有计划？”_

_“我确实有一个。”_

_这次轮到_ _Arthur_ _挑眉了。“我以为你一向见机行事。”_

_“正是，_ _Darling_ _。不过计划有变 （Change of plan），所以我们也只能见机行事了咯。”_

_他们成功按照_ _Eames_ _的计划闯入了那个俄罗斯黑帮的伦敦老巢并结果了他们的首领。_ _Arthur_ _没忘记回去给Nash一个问候。他处决叛徒的时候英国杀手充满赞赏和欲望的目光黏在他身上，看着他的样子就像恨不得把他当场按在地板上操似的。_

_他试着不去想起上次在_ _Continental Hotel_ _发生的对话。但那些记忆正在不受控制地涌上来。那时候他躺着床上，无法入眠。外面还有一群杀手等着要把他们除掉，他必须得尽快想出脱身之计。但他的思绪全被关于_ _Eames_ _的想法所占满。该死，他不该喝太多酒的。_

_就在这时_ _Eames_ _敲了敲门，仿佛有心电感应似的。_ _Arthur_ _从床上一跃而起，又躺了回去。_

_“出去！”他吼道。_

_安静。就在他以为_ _Eames_ _顺从地离开了并为此感到懊恼时门打开了。他条件反射地去抓枪，英国人撑在门框上歪着头打量着他。“不错的风景。”_

_Arthur_ _目瞪口呆。他躺在床上，光着脚，西装背心下的衬衫扣子解开了两颗，头发也没那么整齐了。他私人的那部分就这么毫无保留地暴露在对方面前，叫他十分恼火。_

_“你他妈是不是刚刚撬了我的锁？”他举枪怒视着入侵者。_

_“告诉你我是最棒的，Darling.”他露出一个自负的笑容。那是只属于对自己的能力绝对自信的人的笑容。_ _Arthur_ _血液流动的速度加快了。_

_“这可是_ _Continental Hotel_ _，你别乱来——”_

_门咔地一下落了锁。_ _Arthur_ _意识到他说什么都于事无补了。那外国人和他一样固执而自我。“你想要什么，_ _Eames_ _？”他叹了口气，放下枪，带着点疲倦地说。_

_Eames_ _坐到床沿，掏出他的Heckler & Koch P2000,_ _和搁在床头柜上的Glock 17放在一起。他没说话，灰绿色的眼睛注视着_ _Arthur_ _，伸出手抚摸他的下颚，拇指轻轻扫过他酒窝所在的位置。_

_Arthur_ _任由他去了。换做是任何人他早就打碎他们的手指头了。但对_ _Eames_ _的动手动脚他总是过分纵容。他思考着这到底代表着什么。_

_“你当初为什么要救我？“那个问题不经大脑地就出了口。该死的酒精。_

_”我不总是个坏人，更何况我总是无法拒绝_ _落难的美人_ _。“他顽皮地冲他笑。接着露出仿佛被伤害了的表情，“在你心里我就这么无情吗。亲爱的？”_

_“你是个该死的职业杀手，要我详细阐明这显而易见的事实吗？”他让自己不去看_ _Eames_ _敞开的粉红色衬衫下面裸露的皮肤。他得承认，_ _Eames_ _依然该死地具有诱惑性，就算他穿着世界上最丑陋的衬衫和花呢外套。_

_“多谢你的贡献，_ _Arthur_ _。”_

_他忍不住了，从床上直起身，准备离开，但他的手臂被抓住，接着被摔回了床上。_ _Eames_ _压在他身上，充满危险欲望地吻着他，_ _Arthur_ _知道他该做正确的事，只要他想要的话他绝对可以在现在伤害甚至杀死对方。他有这个把握。任何玷污_ _Arthur_ _Cohen 的人都不可能活着见到下一轮日出。_

_但他所做的只是更深地回吻了回去。_ _Eames_ _发出一声呻吟，“操，我向上帝发誓从见到你的第一天就想对你做这事了。”_

_他感到了身下_ _Arthur_ _身体的僵硬，美国人头一回看上去那么不知所措。有红色从他的耳尖冒上来。_

_操。操。他又搞砸了。他想着，接下来_ _Arthur_ _就会拿着枪叫他滚，再也不要出现在他视野里。他考虑着这样的未来，几乎能尝到嘴里的苦味。_

_“闭嘴。”_ _Arthur_ _命令，深棕色的眼睛黑暗深沉，像个堕落的天使。“现在过来狠狠操我。”_

_Eames_ _一向厌憎权威。但这回他心甘情愿地遵守了命令。_

_**_

_第二天Arthur醒来时_ _Eames_ _已经消失了。每次从任务中巧遇，结束后他们都会去最近的_ _Continental Hotel_ _开房，然后做爱，直到第二天早上他们中的一个提前离开。他们绕着全地球相互追踪，除了杀人就是做爱，对这种你来我往的狩猎游戏乐此不疲。_

_Arthur_ _也说不准他们之间究竟是什么关系。_ _他一向独来独往，人际交往只限于专业关系。他以自己的专业水准自豪，_ _因此从不搞一夜情，也没考虑过发展长期的恋爱关系。可自从遇上_ _Eames_ _他便把所能做的任何有损专业水准的事儿都做完了。他们过去所做的，将来也会一直进行下去的一切，都会成为为他们的黑暗未来埋下的伏笔。他这样意识到。_

_直到有一天他发现自己竟然开始想念_ _Eames_ _。那些带着胡茬的亲吻，那些令人畏缩的昵称，还有他的阴茎充满他的感觉。更荒谬的是，他发觉自己竟然像个陷入绝望恋爱的中学女生似的在嫉妒_ _Eames_ _是否也用那些名字称呼其他人。这不妙。这很不妙。_

_操我的生活，他这样想，知道他的职业生涯算是走到头了。_

_**_

他是被一盆冷水浇醒的。多么庸俗的桥段。

他勉强睁开眼睛，意识到自己正被绑在长椅上，一圈手持武器的家伙守着空荡荡的教堂。站在他最前面的是 ** **Peter Browning**** ** **。****

****

“你好，Mr.Cohen。”

他能尝到嘴里干涸的血腥味。他的牙齿还完好无损，真是奇迹。他想起以前他曾嘲笑过的英国杀手的那口烂牙，现在想想那肯定是某种审讯过程留下的纪念品。

“去你妈的，Browning ** **。”****

****

他被Browning的走狗一拳砸在脸上，再度昏了过去。

****

******** **

****

_“你又偷了我的领带吗，_ _Eames_ _？_ _”_

_他盯着_ _Eames_ _橱柜里那条带着暗金色花纹的领带。“你自己上次留在我这儿的，亲爱的。”_ _Eames_ _四仰八叉地躺在破烂的沙发上，结实的上身赤裸，露出粗旷的纹身。风扇在他们头上无济于事地旋转。_

_Arthur_ _关上橱柜，意识到他说的是真的。他发现自己不知道该说什么。蒙巴萨，肯尼亚。一个炎热，位于第三世界城市。公寓连空调都是坏的。他不晓得_ _Eames_ _是怎么忍受过来的，更不明白为何他自己要一而再再而三地回来。毕竟这里的一切都是违反他美学的存在。_

_偶尔_ _Eames_ _也会去拜访他在维也纳的公寓。这是他的安全屋，他从没告诉过任何人。除了_ _Eames_ _。渐渐地他开始在自己的公寓里找到不属于自己的东西。世界各地赌场的筹码，手榴弹的拉环，签着陌生人名字的信用卡，廉价的须后水，色情DVD, 噩梦一般的花纹衬衫，甚至拳击内裤。_

_这几乎像是他们在同居了。从某种奇怪的角度来说。_

_在巴黎的时候他们又撞到了一起。_ _Eames_ _用榴弹发射器把工厂炸成了蜂窝。他总是喜欢搞大场面。You mustn’t afraid of dreaming bigger, Darling. 他说，仿佛_ _Arthur_ _手里拿着的突击步枪是个玩具。_ _“_ _一起吃晚饭_ _？”_

_“你请客。”_ _Arthur_ _说。“还有试着别穿的像个诈骗犯。”_

_他们是在埃菲尔铁塔二楼的_ **_**Jules Verne** _ ** _吃_ _的_ _晚饭。他本以为英国人会像以往一样穿得像个毒贩，但现身时他竟然穿着一身合体的晚宴礼服。_ _Arthur_ _戴着他“我假装你礼服下的肌肉线条对我毫无吸引力”的面具走到预定的位置坐下。_

_穿正装的英国人在他的眼里格外火辣。该死的不列颠。他试着不让自己的视线在_ _Eames_ _丰厚的嘴唇上停留太久，同时假装忽视对方追随着他手腕内侧肌肤的视线。在等羊排的时候他问，用一种精心设计过的随意语气。“晚饭后做什么？”_

_“你想要做什么，love？”英国人伸过手轻轻抚摸他的手腕内侧，手指上的枪茧和火药留下的黑斑擦过敏感的肌理。他感到自己像是被电击枪击中了。_

_“我不知道。”他诚实地回答。是的，过去他一直在全世界穿梭，但每一次都是为了任务。走在大街上的时候他的神经一直是绷紧的。别人看到的是景色优美的城市，他看到的却是暗藏杀机的现代陷阱。这么多年他从未真正以一个旅游者的身份客观地看待过这个城市。而现在他居然坐在这里，和另外一个杀手共享烛光晚餐。他接着意识到这看起来像什么——一个正式的约会。_

_他感到世界正在变得陌生。_

_结账时是_ _Eames_ _刷的卡。_ _Arthur_ _满意地看着一千刀和小费消失在终端机里。但很快他就想起了_ _Eames_ _盗贼的本性。这顿饭怕是算在哪个正在疯狂寻找他的信用卡的可怜虫头上了。_

_“是我的卡。”_ _Eames_ _像是猜到了他在想什么。_ _Arthur_ _皱起眉头。“什么？”_

_“我答应了我请客。我说话算话。”_ _Eames_ _和他站在门口等候计程车。他的手环在_ _Arthur_ _腰间，Glock 17硬邦邦地抵着他的手。他的语气幽默。“有债必偿，有仇必报并不只是你的守则。”_

_“你不欠我什么。”另一个杀手说，有些迷惑。_

_杀手对此仅是回以一吻。_

_**_

Eames在一个空旷的教堂醒来，喉咙火辣辣地疼，身体像被扔进液压机压过一般痛苦。

他的本能告诉自己正处在一个人质情况中，但对于绑架他的人一无所知。在他的职业生涯中他树敌无数，全世界都有巴不得他躺到六尺之下的人。他最后的记忆便是在多伦多的加油站等着洗车的时候。 _他记得自己是怎么坐在紫色的Dodge Challenger Hellcat内_ _百无聊赖地点着烟_ _。在一片烟雾缭绕中他忽然想起_ _Arthur_ _。那个屁股里插着一根棍子的呆板杀手。他28了，看上去却像个还在上大学的小伙子。他不抽烟，很少喝酒，也不搞女人（或男人）。他甚至怀疑_ _Arthur_ _还是处男，不过从_ _Arthur_ _吸他鸡巴的技术来看他至少有过那么几次性经验。这让他有些嫉妒，虽然他根本就没有资格搞双重标准——从15岁开始他就没再继续统计上过的男人和女人的数量了。_

_在洛杉矶的时候_ _Arthur_ _问他为什么到底要救他。他的疑问不无道理。除非极端情况，他们这行的潜规则就是个人干个人的，干扰其他杀手的工作只会意味着惹上麻烦，通常还会招来杀身之祸。_

_“_ 你醒了，Mr.Eames.” 一个不含感情的声音响起。声音的主人是一个有着森冷蓝眼睛的年轻人。他认出了那个男人。Robert Fischer。西海岸势力最大的黑手党首领之子。操。操。操。

“你知道，Robert, 要我接活的话完全可以直接打我手机的，没必须搞这么大阵仗。”他抱怨道。

“你背叛了我们。” 黑帮之子双手背在身后，冷酷地审视着他，“六个月前我叔叔派你和另外一个杀手消灭Arthur Cohen。但你不光杀了我们的人，还转身放目标走了。这一切都是那么令人震惊的不专业，尤其基于你的水准。我对于你和Cohen之前的私人关系不感兴趣，但你知道我们对于背信者的态度。”他从口袋里拿出属于Eames的血誓徽章把玩着，”我们是契约杀手，信誉和忠诚便是一切。而你，Mr.Eames。则是一个毫无契约精神的叛徒。”

**

_你为什么要救我？_

_他以拙劣的调情手法再一次成功转移了话题。他当然不能回答那个问题，也无从谈起。他能说些什么呢？因为这是一个基于_ _本来被派来剿灭他的暗杀者之一_ _的自己也说不清楚的感觉的，一时心血来潮的决定？他连自己也说服不了。_

_在蒙巴萨的赌场之战后他_ _猝不及防_ _地发现自己爱上了_ _Arthur Cohen_ _。他喝的酩酊大醉，在Yusuf的沙发上昏死过去。醒来的时候_ _Yusuf_ _正在摆弄他的毒药，耐心地听着Eames发表他的末世论_ 。 _你在害怕什么？Yusuf摇晃着一管试剂，专心致志地盯着药剂的颜色变化。听着，_ _Yusuf_ _，我——我不知道该怎么办——我猜——我害怕这种感觉——害怕它把我变得不再是我。_

_你知道自己是谁么。_ _Yusuf_ _瞥了他一眼。_ _Eames_ _噎住了。毒药师从他那堆瓶瓶罐罐里抬起头来，你害怕他把你绑住，然后转眼你们就生活在双层小屋内，有着一个带着白色篱笆的小花园，还养着两条狗，过着完全平凡的生活？相信我，老兄，这才是真正的自由。自由可不是每天睡觉前都得把你的手枪压在枕头底下，连去趟俱乐部找乐子都得担心突然飞来的子弹的的生活。_

_他恨我。_ _Eames_ _说。他一直是那个样子。我对上帝发誓我不知道如果他拒绝我我会怎么样。_

_你害怕他接受你，也害怕他拒绝你。毒药师同情地把一只手放在他肩上，我很抱歉，_ _Eames_ _。但你得自己做出决定。_

_那之后他继续执行任务，喝很多的威士忌，伏特加，或者其他的酒，和酒吧里勾搭上的男女上床，然后让自己醉死在地球的某个角落。有时他会想象如果当时杀了_ _Arthur_ _他会怎么样。那个站在一地尸体间笑起来会有两个酒窝的_ _Arthur_ _。他立刻就把这种想法彻底掐灭了。_

_在洛杉矶的那晚他们第一次性爱。他记得其中的每一个细节。他的_ _Arthur_ _弓起背时的弧线，他破碎的呻吟，还有插入他紧致内穴时的感觉。他觉得可以花上一辈子去亲吻他，和他一直做爱直到永远。_

_我爱你。他这么想。他从没想过他能爱上一个人，也没期待任何人能爱他回来。有些人迷恋过他，但他们迷恋的都是他的谎言堆砌出的形象，一个他根据他们内心深处对伴侣的需求制造出的伪造形象。_

_毕竟，谁会爱上一个连自己是谁都不知道的伪装者？_

_——Ain’t talkin’bout love_

_——My love is rotten to the core._

_性爱过后的第二天他一早就离开了。他接下数个自杀式的危险任务，以暴力和酒精麻痹自己。_

_——_ _I have been to the edge_

_——And there I stood and looked down_

**_**——** _ ** _You know I lost a lot of friends there baby_

 **_**——** _ ** _I got no time to mess around_

**__ **

_Arthur_ _管他叫亡命之徒。他为_ _Eames_ _不珍惜自己的生命而暴怒。这倒是新奇。取得_ _Arthur_ _注意力的感觉好极了，哪怕这意味着他要次次都在悬崖边上跳舞。他享受看见_ _Arthur_ _深棕色的瞳孔后隐藏的担忧，即便他知道这有多病态。_

_——Oh yeah, you think you’re really cookin baby?_

_——You better find yourself a friend, my friend._

**_**——** _ ** _So if you want it you gotta bleed for it baby_

 **_**——** _ ** _My love is rotten to the core._

_他们谁都没提起那一夜。但他们还是会撞到对方。在开罗的小镇，或是曼谷的唐人街，小心翼翼地围着对方跳舞，以鲜血画界，杀人，然后做爱，然后离开，再重复。_

_——Ain’t talkin’bout love_

_——My love is rotten to the core._

_Arthur_ _会去蒙巴萨拜访他，_ _Eames_ _也会去维也纳，中间仍然和其他人上床。毕竟他们并不处于一段严肃关系中。但他仍然忘不了那个带着小小傲慢的独一无二的黑发杀手。直到在他的一夜情对象离开他在巴黎的临时公寓后_ _Eames_ _看到那个藏着_ _Arthur_ _血印的金属徽章掉在他的床下。那一瞬间他被强烈的自我厌恶和愧疚感所击溃。他意识到自己是个多么糟糕的人——他以谎言，背叛和不忠来胁迫_ _Arthur_ _对他忠诚，还要献上他的诚实和信任。因为他吃准了_ _Arthur_ _就是这样的人。那种带着旧时代的贵族骑士精神的品行高洁之人。一个带着荣誉的杀手。_

_他值得更好的。_

_所以他决心邀请_ _Arthur_ _进行一场正式的约会。他看着后者挑起眉毛，你不欠我什么。_

_他能做的只是吻他。他欠_ _Arthur_ _欠的太多了。_

_**_

黑帮之子打断了他的思绪。“我希望你已经准备好面对你的结局了，Mr.Eames。”

Eames笑了起来。他怀念Arthur喊他Mr.Eames的时候。但他再也没有机会看到他的复仇天使了。

年轻的Fischer像是预测到了他的反应，微微一笑。声音和他的眼睛一样毫无温度。“不好奇你的审判将由谁来执行吗？”

“我他妈地根本不在乎，Mate。“他说。

”哦，我保证你会在乎的。”他转头拍了拍手。“带他进来！”

接着是沉重大门被拉开的声响。长期置于黑暗造成他在光线涌入的一瞬间条件反射地闭上了眼睛。他听见衣料摩擦的声响，还有昂贵皮鞋接触地面时的声音在教堂回响。

他眯着眼睛，有两个人逆光站着，他试图去辨认那两个轮廓，在他们走得更近之前。

“这是我的叔叔，Peter Browning。而这位想必你已经认识，Arthur Cohen，你审判的执行人。”

_——Ain’t talkin’bout love_

_——My love is rotten to the core._

——他震惊地对上了那双熟悉的深棕色眼睛。

**

_——让我们一起养只狗吧。_

_他听见_ _Eames_ _这么说的时候他们正走着巴黎的河畔上。他差一点儿滑进水里头去。_

_Eames_ _稳住了他，顺势把他带进怀中，吻他的头发。_ _Arthur_ _不知所措地站在那儿，因为震惊而不能自己。_

_“——你甚至都不是我男朋友。”他指出。_

_“我们已经在全世界连续操了三个月了，Darling.”_ _Eames_ _厚颜无耻地补充，“承认吧，不在的时候你有多想念我。我知道你有对着我的纹身照手淫过。”_

_“我没有对你的_ _纹身照手淫过_ _。”_ _Arthur_ _说。但他还是笑了，露出两个漂亮的小酒窝。_

_“那么你就是答应喽？”_

_“别太自负了。”黑发杀手哼了一声。_ _Eames_ _兴奋吹了个口哨。_

_“看在上帝的份上，_ _Eames_ _，”Arthur低声咆哮，“你会引来不该引来的人的注意力的。我今晚可不想和人打架。”_

_“没关系，甜心，我们可以到床上玩角色扮演。”_ _Eames_ _冲他挤眉弄眼。_ _Arthur_ _叹了口气。_

_**_

“欢迎回来。“ 眼前还是Browning那张老脸。“我希望你已经冷静下来了。不然我们还得重复一遍刚才的流程。这对我们都不好。”

Arthur怒视着他。“告诉我Eames在哪，在我赤手把你的心脏活剥出来之前。”另一个手下准备动手，但被Browning一个手势所制止。

“我理解你和Eames之间有契约关系，但你对于他被带走的反应如此强烈实在是出乎我的意料。”Browning说。“我从来不知道你居然还有着浪漫主义的一面。你总是充满了惊喜，Mr.Cohen。这让我很难过，因为我们都付出了巨大的代价，到头来却是为了一个毫无忠诚可言的犹大而火并地头破血流。这一切都太不值得了。”

“Just cut the bullshit.” 他咬紧牙关。

“那次你受雇于Saito，我在能源产业最大的竞争对象，来布宜诺斯艾利斯杀我，我不得不以礼相报。你真的很不错，我们只找到了两个愿意做掉你的人，一个已经被你杀了，至于另外一个——”Browning顿了一下，“他的名字是William Eames.”

——Arthur在椅子上凝固了。

**

_进入一段关系之后他们的日常并没有变得不同。还是在全世界飞来飞去地杀人，开遍全球各地Continental Hotel的房间。唯一的区别大概便是没人急着天不亮就离开了。他们照例睡在一起，然后拌嘴，吃早点，更新军火库，或者黑入网络，接着分道扬镳。“别把你自己杀死了。”_ _Arthur_ _会帮着整理他的领带，“记得给我电话。” 然后_ _Eames_ _便会亲吻他的手指，“当然了，我怎么忍心让我的爱守寡呢。”_

_Arthur从上海回来后_ _Eames_ _就一直没给他打电话。两周后他开始焦躁。他查询了_ _Eames_ _手机最后所在的位置，多伦多。他飞去了加拿大，踢断了几根肋骨，没留活口，然后拿到了Browning的名字。_

_在_ _Continental Hotel_ _洛杉矶分部他去拜访了Cobb。_

_“看看这是谁。好久不见，Arthur。”金发的男人眯起眼睛。_

_”我需要跟Peter Browning谈谈。“他打断了寒暄。_

_“‘谈谈’。你认真考虑过了吗？”_ _Cobb_ _身体前倾，手里的酒水随之晃动。_

_“他在哪里？”_ _Arthur_ _厉声问。_

_“你一个人对抗不了_ _Browning_ _。听着，我知道那个人对你的重要性，但你无疑是在送死。”_

_“你不想帮忙。”_ _Arthur_ _明白了，他站起身。_

_Cobb_ _带着歉意，伸手放在他的手背上。“我就要退休了。我有个家庭，_ _Arthur_ _。我一直是中立派，你知道的。”_

_他再次前往罗马拜访了Saito。后者宽宏大量地给了他想要的一切。包括提供给他Ariadne的地址。一个运营着地下裁缝店的年轻女孩。“下午好，Arthur.“ 她收起_ _Arthur_ _从柜台上滑过去的金币。“久仰大名。”_

_“我需要新的西装，新的武器，还有_ _Browning_ _老巢详细的地图。“_

_”Saito先生已经告诉我了。跟我来。“她甜甜一笑。_ _Arthur_ _跟着她走进一个小屋。_ _Ariadne_ _让他站到镜子前，把软尺横在他的肩膀上。“是为正式场合，还是社交场合准备的呢？”_

_“正式场合。”_

_“白天还是晚上？”_

_“各一套。”_

_她接着让他选择武器。她愉快地介绍着每一种武器的性能，看着他迅速装弹，瞄准，换弹夹。“想要看看地图吗？”_

_一周后_ _Arthur_ _告别了罗马。他离开时穿着三千刀的_ _Attolini_ _防弹西装外套，六百美金的能弹出尖刀的Santoni的皮鞋，白色衬衫和马甲外套着防弹背心，后腰塞着一把Glock和Eames的_ _Heckler & Koch P2000_ _，右手提着装满了军火的银白色手提箱。低头钻进日本人提供的私人直升机前往地球上的某个角落。_

_有人夺走了_ _Arthur_ _最重要的东西，他们宣称有债必要偿，却忘了有仇亦须报。_

_他准备好了。And he’s coming for all of them._

_**_

“这不可能。”他声音嘶哑。

“你可以自己去问Eames，当你见到他的时候。” Browning声音中满是嘲弄。“他一直在跟你撒谎。他是个欺诈师，一个盗贼，一个可以为了他自己背叛任何人的毫无原则的家伙。他不在乎任何人，Mr.Cohen, 半年了，你被他耍的团团转。”

“放了他。”Arthur还是说 _。这固执的小东西。_

“没可能。你知道叛徒只有死路一条。”

“那为什么你还留着他？”

“因为对William Eames的审判将由你来进行。”Browning看着他睁大了眼睛。“Eames先生已经证明了他是个毫无契约精神，背信弃义的鼠辈，而你，Arthur Cohen，则通过行动证明了你的忠诚和契约精神。High Table的人对你很感兴趣。如果你愿意，他们将会给你一份工作机会。”

“如果我不愿意呢？”

“你只需要做一件事，那就是杀了Eames，这之后你想怎么样便不再是我们关心的了。当然，如果你下不了手，那我们只好把你处理掉了。”

“我不能。我们之间有血誓契约。你知道——”

“ **—— _每一份债都必要偿。你不尊重印记，或是杀死债主，或者企图逃跑——那么面对的只有死路一条。这就是规矩_** _ **。** ”_Browning不耐烦地复述，“那小子很聪明，我得给他应得的credit，但他聪明过头了。是的，按照契约你不能伤害你的债主，直到你完成债主要求你的服务。” 他露出一个令人憎恶的笑容，叫Arthur想要打断他的鼻梁，然后把断掉的鼻梁插进他的气管。“但如果你的债主主动要求你杀死他作为回报呢？”

**

“他杀不了我。” Eames看上去还是那么冷静。“除非你们想要违背血誓契约。”

Browning哼了一声，“我们没那个打算。没错，Arthur Cohen不能动你一根汗毛，但你到今天也没有要求他的服务，是吧？”

Eames领悟了他没说出来的那句话。他大笑出声。“你想让我主动要求Arthur 来杀我——用Arthur 自杀。”

“‘若 _William Eames有朝一日需要我的服务，我必将回应他的召唤，成为他的枪与剑。_ _’_ ——是这么说的吧？我得说你的用词可谓精确。是的 _，_ Arthur 将在今日成为你的枪与剑，而你将 ** **用**** 他自杀。” 黑帮王子转身看着 _Eames_ ，蓝眼睛里闪着风暴。“我们也不想走到这一步，只不过直至今日，这一切已经不光是你俩之间的私人事务了。按照High Table的指示，在今日所有的债务都必须被处理 (today all debts must be settled)。”

他接着看向Arthur ，后者站在原地，表情高深莫测。“Saito派你来杀我叔叔，你失败了，如今你用着他提供的武器向我们复仇，这是第一债；Eames本来是要杀你的，他杀了我们的人，还放走了你，这是不可饶恕的背叛，这是第二债；Eames用谎言掩盖了他原本的目的，通过欺诈手段获取你的效忠，这是第三债。你知道我们的秩序必须靠契约精神维持，因此在今日所有的债务都必须被处理，所有的仇都必须要报。不然你们两个都要死在这里。”他走过去，将 _Eames_ _的枪递给_ Arthur，“ _William Eames_ _，今_ 日便是你的审判日。你可愿意接受Arthur Cohen的复仇？(Do you accept the revenge from Arthur Cohen?）”

他看着Arthur扣下保险。微笑了。他的线条还是那么凌厉，那么漂亮。 _他的_ 复仇天使。

他曾经欠了Arthur数不清的债，而他现在终于可以还清了。

黑帮之子把徽章递给他。他扎破自己的拇指，把血印印在Arthur血印的右边。

契约完成。

“我愿意。(I do)” 他坚定地说。

**

枪响的一刹那Eames闭上了眼睛。没有想象中的疼痛。他惊异地睁开眼睛，眼前只有Peter Browning额头中弹倒下的尸体。几个手下正在护送年轻的Fischer逃离教堂，剩下的手下还来不及理解突然反转的情势便统统眉心中弹倒了下去。Arthur鞋跟轻巧地往地面一哒，鞋尖便弹出一道寒光闪闪的尖刀。他漂亮地一个抬腿，尖刀瞬间将捆住Eames的胶带纵数割破。他再一弹脚跟，尖刀便嗖地缩了回去。

“我真感动，Darling。”他喃喃道。

“闭嘴，接着。”黑头发的杀手捡起主持台上放着的银白色手提箱，同时把属于Eames的手枪抛给他。“我们必须马上离开这里。”他顿了一下，走过来迅速吻了Eames一下。“走吧。”

“等下。你为什么救我？”他的声音在喉咙中滚动。

“你为什么救我？”Arthur反问。

美国杀手禁不住笑起来 _，“我们真的该走了，Mr. Eames.”_

他们伤痕累累，相互搀扶着地穿过人群，接着Arthur看见了Cobb。就在广场上。

“你的伤怎么样了？”

“比我预料地好些。”Arthur说。“我恢复地非常快。我是这行里最好的。”

“他是。”Eames说。

“你肯定就是Eames了。”Cobb朝他致意。“我很遗憾我不能说我很高兴见到你。”

“很高兴见到你。”他讽刺地说。

“Cobb，我们会受到什么惩罚？”Arthur问。

“Robert Fischer把你们两个的悬赏放了出去。现在你们被全球通缉。”

“High Table。还有 Continental.”Arthur道。

Cobb点点头，眯起眼睛。“High Table的命令旅馆无法违抗。这一次没有中立方了。” 他深深叹了口气。“我很抱歉，但你们两个现在的状况——你们已经差不多是死人了。”

“那么为什么我们还没死？”

“因为这是我的要求。”Cobb平静地说。他朝周围人一个示意，所有行人忽然都停止了走动。时间仿佛凝固了。他点点头，人群随即恢复了行动。

“你们只有一个小时时间。”Cobb警告道。“我只能拖延这么久。”

“我又欠了你的，Cobb。”Arthur说。“把印记拿来吧。”

“不用了。这是我退休前做的最后一件事。就当是我送你们两个的结婚礼物好了。”Cobb说。“我猜他已经说了‘我愿意’，是不是？”

“不是你想象的那样，但你是对的。”Arthur说。“告诉他们，我们有债必偿，有仇必报。”

“任何想来杀我们的人，我们都绝不留情，绝不手软。”Eames 说，带着只属于他的那种绝对的自负。“他们要对付的将是道上最好的一对。”

“那是当然。”Cobb冲他点点头，又冲Arthur致意。“Arthur。”

“Dom。”Arthur回以一礼。金发的男人转身消失在了人群之中。

他们知道在他们看不见的某个地方，某个机构正在启动。印着William Eames 和Arthur Cohen的档案被调出来，盖上章，然后关于他们的指令会被全球联网。 ** _ **William Eames**_** ** _ **，**_** ** _ **Arthur Cohen**_** ** _ **， 全球通缉——流放。**_** 再然后这条指令会被发送给全球所有的杀手。

他们将无处可逃。

手机提示音开始接二连三地响起。行人开始在他们周围聚集，许多人开始转头看着他们，目光凶险，有男人，女人，老人，还有小孩。世界正在转变为一个长久的噩梦，充满了凶恶的投射。

“准备好来一次刺激的蜜月旅行了吗，Darling?” Eames 的嘴唇贴着他的耳朵，依然是那个吊儿郎当的样子。仿佛他们真的只是要去度蜜月一般。但Arthur知道他已经拔枪出套，解除保险。因为他自己也在做同样的事。

“去睡觉，Mr.Eames. ” 他小小地微笑了一下，如此说道。

——然后他们开始奔跑起来。

【全文完】

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：
> 
> 1: 标题来自拉丁文的震怒之日， “以描寫最後的審判時，上主的號角聲將所有已亡的人類靈魂召喚及進行審判，以決定最終各人的得救與否，歌詞中特別提及不能通過審判的，將會被扔在地獄內，受着永火的懲罰。”
> 
> 2: 歌词来自Van Halen的Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Love.


End file.
